


Rather Be

by TheAnimeIdiot42



Category: The Black Suits - Iconis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeIdiot42/pseuds/TheAnimeIdiot42
Relationships: Nato Obenkrieger/Brandon Keese
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: The Band Breaks Up

“You can’t do this by yourself.” Brandon growled at Chris.  
“Yes, I can, fatass.” He spat back. Brandon lowered his gaze, and Nato quickly rushed to his side.  
“FUCK YOU, CHRIS! I QUIT! I HATE THIS FUCKING BAND!” Brandon towered over Chris while Nato backed away in fear.  
Chris shoved Brandon back. “You can’t quit ‘cause I threw you out!”  
“Shut up! I’m going.” The drummer turned around, Nato by his side. Chris rushed up to them, jerking on Nato’s backpack.  
“No. Wait, wait, wait!” He cried.  
“No-! No!” Nato fought back trying to pull his backpack away while also holding his ceramic frog in his arms.  
“No, no, no! Wait! Wait!” Chris tugged one last time, and hit Mr. Pee Pee out of Nato’s arms.

**_Crash!_ **

“I’m so sorry…” Chris managed after a moment.  
“My grandma gave this to me…” Nato carefully picked up the pieces of his ceramic frog, holding back tears.  
“I’m sorry…” Chris repeated, looking back and forth between the pile of porcelain in Nato’s hands, and Brandon’s hardened face.  
“Aw, man…” Brandon wrapped an arm around Nato protectively, and turned back to Chris.  
“There’s something wrong with you, dude.” He said at last, “you’ve always had… issues or whatever, but… this is seriously messed up!”  
“What do you mean by that?” Chris accused. “What does that mean, Brandon?”  
“You should go get help. Go to like a therapist or something.” With that, Brandon ushered Nato out of the garage, slamming the door behind him.


	2. After "Rehearsal"

“My bass…” Nato fretted as soon as they got to the car. Brandon ruffled his hair, mustering a soft smile.  
“I’ll get it later today, Nate.” The smaller boy leaned into the touch, sighing. Brandon frowned, and got into the driver’s seat, but not before glancing back at the garage. The door started shaking, no doubt one of Chris’s hissy fits. Brandon stared at the house for a moment, then looked to Nato.  
“Do you want to go home right now?” Brandon asked, looking Nato up and down with a worried expression. He shook his head, playing with the pieces of his ceramic frog. “Okay.” Brandon whispered, and he started driving off to his house.  
The usually short 10 minutes felt like an eternity. Both the boys were deathly quiet, the only noises were the outside sounds of Long Island and the occasional ragged breaths from Nato. When they finally got to the house, Nato broke down, prompting Brandon to quickly pull the broken frog out of his hands, walk around to the passenger side, and pull the bassist into his arms.  
“Hey, hey… shh… shh… it’s okay. It’s okay.” Brandon rubbed Nato’s back, who buried his head into Brandon’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Brandon whispering sweet nothings while rubbing Nato’s back.  
“Can- can we fix h-him?” Nato mumbled after calming down enough.  
“Of course, Nate, of course.” Brandon pulled away, and waited for the smaller boy to pick up the pieces of his ceramic frog, and they walked inside Brandon’s house.

Brandon brought Nato into the garage, and sat him in a bean bag while he got some glue.  
“Thanks…” Nato mumbled when the drummer came back with some glue. Brandon pressed a small kiss to the top of the small boy’s head, not really thinking. Nato hardly reacted, and started piecing the small ceramic frog back together, attempting to put everything in the right place before gluing it all. Watching carefully, Brandon carefully unscrewed the glue cap, and helped Nato match the pieces, then added some glue, Nato putting the pieces back for real.

A few minutes later, Nato’s ceramic frog was back together, although with real cracks now.  
“Brandon…” Nato started, “thank you. So much.”  
“No problem.” The little bassist smiled widely, looking back and forth between Brandon and his frog.  
“Mr. Pee Pee is fixed!” He cried happily. Brandon laughed lightly, prompting Nato also to laugh, and soon the boys dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
Brandon wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at Nato. There was something about the way he smiled, his blue eyes crinkling in delight. The light caught his eye just right, allowing Brandon to catch sight of the small dash of brown in his right eye. Heat rose into the drummer’s face as he stared in wonder at the bassist.  
“Brandon?” Nato asked, snapping the curly-haired boy out of his stupor.  
“Huh?” Brandon replied quietly. Nato leaned forward, cocking his head curiously. Crap. That was close. Brandon’s face turned darker. “I- I gotta go.” Brandon sprinted out, hoping Nato didn’t notice his burning face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised the chapters might be a little short, and I totally apologise! They're kinda broken up into chunks by day so,,,,, ye


	3. 1 Day Later

With The Black Suits officially disbanded, Brandon made a rash decision. I mean, now that the band was gone, what was stopping him from playing with McFly? The flyer at Empire Records was still up. Brandon took a picture of it, and headed to the house where McFly was practising.  


The members greeted themselves, looking a bit suspiciously at the heavyweight drummer. The lead showed Brandon to the cheap drum set that stood in the centre of the garage. Three minutes of improv later, the lead shook Brandon's hand, and that was that. First rehearsal was right then and there. It lasted hours, and Brandon couldn't even show off. Simple rhythms. No improv. Boring songs that sounded suspiciously like popular radio songs.  


Chris was right. McFly really was gimmicky and inauthentic. By the end of the gruelling 4 hour rehearsal, Brandon had decided that if anyone asked, he would gladly jump to play with a different band.


End file.
